More Than You Know
by DarkHeartMistress
Summary: Yuya's not just a gun slinging bounty huntress. She has something to hide, and what happens when the worst person finds out? Choas and action ensues. Kyo x Yuya...COMPLETED
1. Secrets From Thy Past

Well, this idea came to me while I was reading a fic I printed out, even though I have never actually read a fic like this so HAHAHAHHA…sorry, I've only drank about five sodas today…that and the fact that since no internet is available I do this in my spare time….enjoy….

Summary: Yuya Shiina is not the innocent bounty hunter everyone sees and believes she is. Her past is not only haunted by her brother's death, but what happened in the years following his death. Hiding her abilities is hard when trying to defend herself, but she'll use them if pushed and her friend's lives are at stake.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, there would be a lot more Yuya and Kyo action going on…

Episode 1: Secrets From Thy Past

Yuya stretched her arms up as she walked down the little garden path. The group was staying at an inn in a little village in the mountains. The blonde had finally gotten a good night sleep away from Kyo, Benitora, and Akira. One of them had found a couple of 'lady' friends and invited them into their rooms. Yuya just knew what would happen and had excused herself from the others to go to bed.

She had woken early and was now on her way to a small clearing she had seen on her way into the village for some early morning exercise. It was barely light now, and it was still early enough for the men to be asleep due to the excessive drinking the night before. It was truly disgusting and annoying how they treated her when they were like that, but what could she expect? They were men after all.

She found the clearing with no problem about twenty minutes after she had left the inn. She was carrying a bokken (Don't kill me if I can't spell it right), her 'wooden' sword. None of the others expected that the 'wooden sword had been with her since several days after her brother's death, years earlier.

Sighing, she walked into the clearing which wasn't huge but gave her enough space for different movements. Holding the 'wood' in both of her hands, she gently slid a sword from the longer end and removed the wood from the hilt. The sword had been in her family for years without her knowledge and had never failed her. Her soft eyes had changed to that of dead calm and utter seriousness in what she was doing. She placed the wooden pieced on the ground and held the sword in one hand as she took a defensive position and began the drills that had been drilled into her mind.

----- ---------- ---------- -------- ----- --------- -------- ------ --------- --------

Benitora had heard Yuya leave her room early that morning. Although he wasn't fully awake, he followed her quietly and without her knowing to a small clearing that had been near the road into the village. He had watched her pull the sword and was shocked at how well she began to use it.

_So much for a simple gun slinging bounty huntress_, he thought to himself as he watched her attack an invisible opponent. _Not bad_, he thought again as he watched her go into another defensive position.

Suddenly she disappeared and before he knew it, he felt cold steel against his throat. She had seen him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes narrowing at him as he looked at her. "I don't like being watched." Her voice was much more serious than usual, and he could tell she wasn't joking. She had been trained as what? A warrior? No, that couldn't be it. An assassin? _No possible way_, he thought, actually getting a little nervous at that thought. Women and swords were not a good mixture.

"I came…uh…looking for you." He said glancing down at the cold steel at the base of his neck. He gave her a small smile, trying to make her remove the sword.

She glared at him with icy eyes before making a decision. Pressing the sword closer to his neck before saying, "I'll spare your life on two conditions. One, no more following me. Two, you tell anyone about this or my 'technique' and 'abilities'. If you break either of those two conditions, you're pretty little head will be resting elsewhere." She gave him an innocent smile as she took her sword away and went back to re-sheath it in its wooden case.

Without looking at him, she began walking back down the path she had come and towards the inn. She had been gone nearly three hours now, and the others would probably be up. She could hear Benitora running to catch up, and then watched him from the corner of her eye as he walked slightly behind her.

The two arrived back at the inn to find Kyo and Akira waiting for them outside. Kyo looked bored, and Akira simply watched them approach.

"So where'd you two go off to?" Akira asked, a little hinting in his voice. Yuya's sudden glare caught all of them off guard. Kyo merely raised an eyebrow as Benitora and Akira stared at her as she walked past them and to her room to gather her things. Her attitude was far from sweet this morning. No one had ever seen her handle a sword, and she had never intended on anyone seeing her either. If Benitora ever said anything, she'd have to punish him.

"So what's with her?" Akira asked after she disappeared into the inn. He was still a little shocked at her reaction to his question which had only been a joke.

"Uh…she…uh…stubbed her toe this morning." Benitora piped in trying to make sure no one thought anymore of her completely different attitude. His suspicion about her being trained as an assassin was growing, quickly.

"Who care's." Kyo said standing and walking inside to go get something to eat. Benitora and Akira following soon after.

----------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------- ----------- ------------ ----------- -------------

A few hours later, the group found themselves on the road again, heading between two mountains to another town on the other side. They had been walking for nearly three hours when they had decided to take a break.

Benitora began rummaging through the bags and gradually began tossing things about, getting a few raised eyebrows from the others.

"What's wrong? Lose something?" Akira asked, just waiting for an excuse to pick on him.

"My bag is missing!" Benitora growled in frustration as he sorted through the bags again. Akira started laughing until Benitora said, "So are yours you little smart ass."

"What are you talking about?" Akira asked as he went over and started rummaging through the bags like Benitora.

"This isn't possible. I was sure I put them here." Akira moaned as he kicked a tree.

"We'll have to go back." Benitora said as he threw the bags back onto the cart. "Let's go kid." He said as he began walking back the way they had come.

"I'm not going anywhere." Yuya muttered sitting down. "I'll wait right here." She muttered as Akira ran to catch up and she turned to glare at Kyo.

"Are you that dumb woman?" He asked sitting down a ways away from her against a tree, sword across his lap.

"Stop calling me that." Yuya growled. "I have a name."

Kyo remained silent as he closed his eyes and seemed to go to sleep.

Rolling her eyes, Yuya organized the group's belonging's, putting her 'bokken' near enough to grab as she sat down to polish her guns.

---------- ----------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

An hour went by as the Kyo and Yuya waited for Akira and Benitora to return. The sun was close to setting, so Yuya decided to start a fire and make dinner. Glancing at Kyo, she noticed he was probably asleep, since his blood red eyes were closed. Sighing to herself, the blonde walked into the surrounding trees and collected fire wood.

When Yuya returned, Kyo was in the same position, and she muttered a few choice words underneath her breath as she made as much noise as possible. Slamming down the wood, she began rummaging loudly through the bags and finally found what she had been looking for.

After starting her fire, she pulled out a pot and went to go fill it with water from the stream nearby. Coming back, she was more ticked off than ever, because Kyo was still sleeping peacefully.

"Selfish bastard." Yuya muttered as she began making their dinner, which would be soup. "Akira and Benitora are probably eating at the inn." She muttered angrily. Looking at the still sleeping Kyo she rolled her eyes, "Kyo your a dumb, fat, lazy ass." She hissed as she took a stick from nearby and threw it at his head.

Of course he caught it and looked at her like she was stupid. "Why even bother?" He asked closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

"Y...you..." Yuya fumed. She was already having a bad day, and this lazy ass acted as if she had done nothing. Grabbing her 'bokken', Yuya stalked towards him and aimed to hit him as if it were a baseball bat.

"Watch it woman...Hey!" Kyo was beginning to say as she swung. He caught it in his hand, and wouldn't release it; her anger only grew.

"What the hell's in this thing? What type of god damn wood is this?" He asked no one in particular as he looked at it, the wood refusing to break under his grip.

"Let go you dumb ass..." Yuya muttered as she aimed to kick at him, his other hand caught her foot and yanked her to the ground, a smile playing on his face.

"Not until you tell me where you got this." He inquired, looking at the bokken.

"Go to hell." Yuya whispered as she was able to yank it free from his grasp. The only problem was, the lock that kept kilt and sheath together had come apart, and the wood slid easily off of the sword. _Shit_, Yuya thought as she stood and held the sword at her side, its metal glinting in the failing light.

"Interesting."Kyo mused as he watched her back up a few feet. "Now where did you get that I wonder."

----------- ----------- ------------- ------------

Don't kill me, ttyl!

-DHM-


	2. Pain & Memories From Thy Past

So, I'm guessing you're a little annoyed about my cliffhanger?? –Cackles evilly- DHM strikes again…Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I haven't found time to update my other fics, so bare with me. Oh, and just so you all know, there is probably one, possible two other fics that make Yuya decently weapon equipped…-mutters something about not having enough swords…- By the way, you'll probably wondering why add charry's that…die…but I love em and it's fun…hehehehe. Plus Okuni rocks…Hint: She can beat Kyo…hehehehehhehehe

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't waist my time…

Episode 2: Pain & Memories of the Past

Yuya watched Kyo warily as he watched her with new interest. Her icy blue eyes watched him with the preciseness of an assassin. Kyo on the other hand gave a little smile as their silence increased.

"Now then woman, are you going to explain?" he asked, enjoying the glare he received from her.

"Go to hell." She hissed as she backed up. She didn't truly know if she could take him on. She was certainly not one of the usual pushovers, but being out of practice could get her killed. Taking a calm and steadying breath she relaxed her guard slightly.

"Don't make me find out the hard way." Kyo suggested, his demon eyes smiling.

"You don't know who I am or what I'm capable of so shove it up your ass." She muttered angrily as she walked over to a tree opposite and farther away from him, her eyes no longer watching him.

He was obviously annoyed with her ignoring him, and his patience was beginning to deplete rapidly. "Don't test me." He growled, eyes flashing in annoyance.

"No you ass, don't test me. I may be out of practice, but I guarantee I'm faster than either of the nit wits traveling with us." She hissed in a tone he had never heard her use before. Closing her eyes she seemed to try and calm the rage that was burning within her. "Please Kyo, don't push me. If I lose control, it won't be good for anyone." She said breathing heavily.

The inner struggle was hard. She had a darker side of her that had always been there. It had grown within her since her brother's death, and it only surfaced when either her life was threatened or when she felt a strong emotion like pain and anger. It was her way of venting that rage or pain, and she couldn't control it most of the time. When it took over, she'd destroy anything she could get her hands on to release the pressure of anger or pain. In the case of her life or her friends, she knew when she'd have to fight, or when she'd have to keep that side from taking control, because someone else would handle it.

Only one person had ever known about her 'training', and that person was dead. She had killed him. It had been an accident. She didn't even dare think of the memory of her master; else she'd fall into the anger and pain. She wouldn't, she couldn't. Her life along with anyone nearby depended on her control.

"Woman, don't make me hurt you." He hissed as well. He could hear someone, or what sounded like two or three people moving towards them, but dismissed it as Akira and Benitora.

Opening her eyes, the blonde looked at him as if she were fighting a losing battle. She couldn't stay and get harassed. She needed to calm down before talking to him, so she quickly stood and walked into the forest, her eyes taking in all forms of movement.

Kyo would have gone after her, but Akira and Benitora decided to show up just then with an annoyed Okuni. The woman glared momentarily at Akira and Benitora who were carrying three more bags besides their own.

"Kyo!" She yelled happily as she made her way towards him, only to get stopped by his obviously annoyed glare.

"Where is Yuya?" Benitora asked when he noticed she wasn't there. He wondered if it had anything to do with her 'secret'.

"The woman stormed off after I found out about her sword. Dumb ass bitch." He growled the last part, glaring icily at the dark forest around them.

"Oh…that…"Benitora said with several pauses as all eyes turned to him, the question 'What's that supposed to mean?' in their gazes.

"Well I kind of found her practicing this morning, and she well…she uh moved as fast as Kyo and when she found me I thought she was going to kill me. She had her sword at my throat before I even knew she had seen me." Benitora said after a few moments of stares. "I think she's an assassin, or at least trained to be one." He muttered quietly.

"I had the same impression." Kyo muttered.

Akira and Okuni exchanged somewhat startled looks. Sweet, innocent Yuya was more than she seemed. Much more from what they could figure out.

---------------- ----------- --------------- --------------- -------------- ------------------

Yuya sighed as she finally calmed down. She was dipping her feet into the cool water of a small, clear pond half a mile away from their campsite. She knew when she returned it would be nothing but demanding questions. Kyo was definitely interested now.

"I accepted this life, with its risks and hazards. I knew that when I began my training it was to kill and search for my brothers' murderer. I just hate it when people figure things out. As long as no one forces me to fight I should be alright." She whispered to herself as she stared in at her reflection in the water, cast by the moon above.

That's when she heard it. Soft, barely audible footsteps. They were walking slowly and stealthily on the dirt of the path, approaching her. She could hear three men; the slight sound of metal as they prepared to attack her. They came in quick, but she knew they were there.

All three attacked her at once, circling around to surround her. Yuya had bolted from her sitting position immediately and had already sliced one's arm off within the blink of an eye. His cry of pain filled the air, shortly followed by another comrade's which was cut short as her sword bit deeply into his side then sliced straight through, severing him in half.

The last was prepared and let out a whistle. Immediately, Yuya was surrounded by seven others.

"I warn you now. Step closer and you will lose your lives." She said, eerily calm. She could hear the approaching sounds of Kyo and the others who had obviously returned and were making a B-line for where the scream had originated.

"You will die for your sins that you have committed against my people." The man who had originally survived declared right after Kyo, Okuni, Benitora, and Akira arrived. They had quickly noted the two bodies and the eight men surrounding her.

"If any of you interfere," She said, not even looking away from the leader, "Then you will be next after I deal with _them_."

Kyo was interested to see her fight and decided it was best to let her get her energy all burned up before he tried to speak to her. He didn't want to have to hurt her if she got pissed at him, which he knew she would.

Without notice, the eight remaining men attacked. Yuya easily killed three in her first several attacks, and managed to get herself out of the others swings before they got too close.

One lucky man, she couldn't tell if it was the leader, managed to give hr a long, nasty cut on her thigh. That did it. She snapped.

Her eyes became stonier than they had been before, and an aura of anger enshrouded her. They could feel their deaths within her presence, and they were in trouble.

Kyo and Akira sensed the change quicker than Okuni and Benitora and all four exchanged glances of surprise; mild for Kyo.

The remaining men rushed at Yuya, but she was no longer there. Kyo had barely seen her move and had lost sight of her when she had dashed into the shadows cast by the moon momentarily before reappearing behind the small, huddled group. Beheading half, and delivering death blows to the other half.

Smiling slightly she sensed no more attackers before she turned to look at the group who had watched her.

"I'm sure you want to 'talk.'" Yuya said as she went to the bond and ripped off part of her kimono and dipped it in the water as she looked at the four inch long, bleeding gash in her leg. "Let's do it away from 'them'. I hate the smell of death." She grimaced standing and stalking past them back towards the camp, the others following behind closely.

----------- ---------------- -------------- -------------- ------------- ----------------

Yuya was exhausted, mentally and slightly physically when they reached the camp. Yawning, she sat down by a tree close to the fire and stifled another exhausted yawn as she looked more closely at her injury. She was losing blood; a lot.

Kyo sat himself down a tree opposite hers, and Okuni went to sit on the cart nearby. Benitora and Akira also positioned themselves near the warm fire and all positioned their eyes on the blonde who was applying pressure to the cloth over her wound.

Yuya knew she'd have to tell them, so putting her worries over her injury aside for the moment. She left the cool cloth on it as she looked at them before gazing into the fire.

"After my brother was killed, I became the apprentice to Hiako Misigushi. He taught me to be an assassin. Two years after he took me under his wing, I accidentally killed him, and that's when I began my life as a bounty hunter." She said simply.

"Misigushi was well known for his skill wasn't he?" Benitora asked, remembering something he had heard about the man.

"Yes." She said quietly. "I was trained to search for the man who had the cross shaped scar on his back, and that was all I focused on in my two years of training. During that time I killed over 100 people, and was labeled the best in his school. Unfortunately after his…_accident_…the people of the village and school were angry with me. I was forced out and as you know, became a bounty hunter. I haven't killed anyone in over three years," She said with a sad sigh, "Until tonight." She whispered the last part like it was a curse.

"What happened to him? I heard he was killed by one of his own." Okuni asked without noticing the look of pure anguish that crossed Yuya's already tense features.

"I killed him." She said continuing to gaze into the flame, all of her emotions forced into her gaze. She could not show pain or weakness to anyone, not even them.

"You?" Okuni asked in disbelief. "You may have been his student, but that man was first class, top of the line." She stated as if Yuya was lying.

"If you don't believe me," Yuya said glaring at Okuni as she forced her eyes away from the fire, "Then fight me." It was a challenge, one that Yuya would not take even though she had issued it. She would either kill Okuni or be killed by her, and she knew that Okuni was thinking the exact same thing, as was everyone else.

Kyo had remained silent until then, "So who were those men?" his question was straight to the point, and he sounded as if he had better things to do, but he had noticed her leg, and was actually wondering as to why she wasn't taking care of it. A wound like that could lead to major blood loss, and even death. Why did he care anyways though? He snapped out of his silent thoughts and focused on what she said next.

"They're probably from the village where the school was. I'm sure more will come; even some former friends and even pupils will be after me soon. They were common farmers. Nothing more and certainly nothing less." She said, her annoyance creeping back slowly, although she knew not why.

"Fine then." Kyo grunted. "Let's get to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning." With that he glared once at the others, before placing his muramasa in his lap and closing his eyes, the normal look of sleep for him.

The others sighed and nodded as they too took out their sleeping things and went to sleep. Yuya being left awake as she looked at her wound. She couldn't do anything now, not until morning when there was more light.  
She tore off a piece of cloth from her kimono once again, and bound the wound together before resting against the tree she was on, sword by her side, and fell into a deep, and troublesome sleep.

--------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed it. If any of you are writing SDK fics, UPDATE!!!! I've practically read all of the good ones, and the idea of reading the ones that really annoy me is not looking good....hehehehhee....anyways, I'm still evil I know...I hope you like this 'episode'. I couldn't stand calling them chapters like my other fics....lol.

Back in the action

-DHM-


	3. The Suffering of Others

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. As you can see, I have like 7 fics going on. I just completed one of my Teen Titans fics, so if you haven't checked yet, then go see. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do not own

Previously:

"If you don't believe me," Yuya said glaring at Okuni as she forced her eyes away from the fire, "Then fight me." It was a challenge, one that Yuya would not take even though she had issued it. She would either kill Okuni or be killed by her, and she knew that Okuni was thinking the exact same thing, as was everyone else.

Kyo had remained silent until then, "So who were those men?" his question was straight to the point, and he sounded as if he had better things to do, but he had noticed her leg, and was actually wondering as to why she wasn't taking care of it. A wound like that could lead to major blood loss, and even death. Why did he care anyways though? He snapped out of his silent thoughts and focused on what she said next.

"They're probably from the village where the school was. I'm sure more will come; even some former friends and even pupils will be after me soon. They were common farmers. Nothing more and certainly nothing less." She said, her annoyance creeping back slowly, although she knew not why.

"Fine then." Kyo grunted. "Let's get to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning." With that he glared once at the others, before placing his muramasa in his lap and closing his eyes, the normal look of sleep for him.

The others sighed and nodded as they too took out their sleeping things and went to sleep. Yuya being left awake as she looked at her wound. She couldn't do anything now, not until morning when there was more light.  
She tore off a piece of cloth from her kimono once again, and bound the wound together before resting against the tree she was on, sword by her side, and fell into a deep, and troublesome sleep.

Chapter 3: The Suffering of Others

When morning rolled around, Yuya was awake before the others. She had had little sleep, her past haunting her in vivid nightmares. It was early, and the sun had not yet risen when Kyo woke up. Without glancing at her, he stood and disappeared into the woods. Yuya stayed where she was, her leg hurting her badly now.

Kyo did not return until after Akira had woken. Akira was unusually quiet as well. Once Kyo returned though, he also went off into the forest, leaving a slightly puzzled Yuya. Shrugging it off, Yuya pushed herself to her feet. Her leg definitely needed bandaging, and she was not going to get any help from anyone there.

Grabbing a clean kimono and some bandages, Yuya ignored Kyo who was once again sitting against the tree, and walked into the forest to find another spring. The bodies from the previous night would still be there, and she really did not want to see them.

About a half hour's walk later, Yuya came upon a tiny little creek. With a heavy sigh, she plopped herself down on a flat rock next to it. Setting down the bandages, Yuya pulled up the bottom of her kimono

The blood around the wound had dried, but it had opened again after having moved around earlier that morning. She winced as she peeled a piece of cloth that was stuck to it. The slice wasn't too bad, but it was bleeding now.

Gently dipping a cloth into the creek, she dabbed at the area around the wound, trying to clean the blood off. Wincing, she cleaned off the blood and took a closer look at it. It could use stitches, but since all she had were bandages, she had to make due. Wrapping it up, trying to ignore the pain, and finished by tucking the end into one of the wrapped edges.

Taking a steadying breath, she stood and changed from her dirty kimono into the clean, blue flowered one she had brought.

She had been gone nearly an hour, and when she arrived back at the camp, Benitora was up cooking breakfast. Akira was back, and Okuni was complaining about some insignificant thing.

Noticing the quick glances in her direction, Yuya tried to hide her limp as she put her torn kimono away and sat down against the tree she had slept by the night before. Kyo looked to be sleeping, but she knew he wasn't. Akira was sitting away from them meditating.

"I'm glad you're back Yuya-san." Came the calm voice of Akira as he moved his head in her direction, still looking as if he were meditating. "I'm going to be leaving for awhile. I'll be going in an hour. I have _things _to take care of." He said with a soft sigh as he stood and walked over to his things and began sorting through them.

"I hope these _things _have nothing to do with me." Her comment was unexpected and everyone tensed except for Akira and Kyo.

Benitora looked nervously at Okuni who was watching Akira and Kyo.

"Of course not. I was planning to a few days ago." Akira replied smoothly as he continued sorting.

Yuya sighed. Things were definitely going to be interesting for the next few days. That much she knew. Glancing at the still ruffled Okuni and Benitora, she glared. Both quickly looked away, Benitora hoping she would be in a better mood later.

34c092384 c94ur ijd3984 -0e-r riojftp8734

Akira had left as promised, and the group had begun back on the road. It was near noon time when Yuya couldn't take anymore walking on her leg. Not caring what the others thought, she nearly collapsed onto a fallen tree trunk, her bag falling beside her.

Wincing at the sudden different movement of muscles in her leg, Yuya pulled her kimono up to see that her new bandage was soaked through with blood.

"Great…" She whispered angrily as she let her kimono drop from her hands. "Just great. Can life get any worse right now? No wait, I'm just asking for trouble." She grumbled to herself, noticing that everyone was still walking. They were obviously deep in thought seeing how Benitora nearly tripped but continued walking.

She had a feeling Kyo knew she had stopped, but she really didn't care. Her leg felt as if a thousands needles were sticking into it. Sighing deeply, she leaned her back against a tree behind her and closed her eyes. It was rather cool for around noon, and a slight breeze helped her relax.

Opening her eyes slightly she let out a small scream when Kyo's face was infront of her. Her eyes wide, she pushed him away. She had been so focused on her pain and trying to relax that she hadn't paid attention to him. That was her big mistake.

Okuni and Benitora were out of sight, and she was left crippled with the killer of a thousand men. Not ever a good thing. Instinctively, she grabbed for her sword which was tie at her waist, but stopped before fully grabbing it as she watched him.

He looked calm and lazy. To Yuya, that meant dangerous.

"What do you want?" She demanded angrily as she glared at him.

"You're taking too long woman." He stated simply.

"Then go without me." She hissed back. "By the way," she said leaning back against the tree once more, "My name's Yuya Shiina, not woman." She said ignoring the fact that she had probably just pissed him off.

Kyo's eyes snapped to her. "You are my servant." He said in a low deadly tone that sent chills down Yuya's spine. She had definitely pissed him off.

"I am not." She said angrily as she opened her eyes and glared at him, "Your servant."

Kyo was annoyed now. No one defied him.

Opening her eyes slightly once more, Yuya watched him lazily. "What? Cat got your tongue?" she grinned lazily.

Without warning, her senses flared. In a split second, she drew her sword to block his which was on its way to resting next to her neck. She glanced at him with a satisfied smirk after she let her blade block his.

His eyes narrowed briefly and then he grinned. He grinned like the devil he was, and that's when Yuya became nervous.

"Not bad." He muttered. "Now woman, can you try this?" He asked as he seemed to disappear only to reappear behind her. She jumped forward and spun. Her leg couldn't hold the weight, and it gave out from under her and she dropped to the ground wincing in pain all over again.

"Damn it!" she yelled angry at herself for standing, and angry at him for making her move. "You damn asshole! When I get my hands on you I'll..." She didn't bother finishing; she was in too much pain.

Kyo looked briefly at the revealed, bloody bandage wrapped around her leg. His gaze flickered to her angry red face, and he grinned. He enjoyed making her angry. It was so easy.

Yuya closed her eyes. The pain was throbbing now and she was just about ready to kill Kyo. She would have already, if she could have, but since she was currently incapable of standing, she settled with a death glare in his direction.

"Having a little trouble bitch?" Kyo asked, an evil smirk crossing his face.

"No." She hissed as she used her sword to push herself up from the ground, wincing as her muscles moved. "You're an asshole." She growled angrily.

Kyo was about to reply when an arrow whizzed past Yuya, grazing her shoulder, and flying past him. His eyes immediately darkened, and he raised his sword from its position by his side.

Yuya, whom had tried to dodge it, fell to the ground again in a cursing heap. She had also grown tenser, and her eyes looked into the trees around them. In a sudden movement, she was on her feet and taking slow, unsteady steps forward. She knew who had shot at her. More people from the village where she had been trained. As she had thought, things could always get worse.

Placing her sword infront of her in a fighting stance, she watched for the slightest movement, and tiniest sound of breathing.

Suddenly, three men came at Yuya. Her eyes narrowed as she moved to block her first opponents' sword. When she quickly killed him, she found Kyo flicking the blood from his sword. He had taken care of the other two.

"I could have handled it." She ground out through clenched teeth as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

"Whatever bitch." He mumbled as he put his sword back in its sheath.

"Don't call me a bitch you asshole!" Yuya yelled angrily.

"Bitch." He said, not the slightest hint of emotion in his voice.

"You…you…" She stuttered angrily.

"Me what?" He asked, enjoying her constant fury.

"Shut up." She said, her focus elsewhere as her eyes seemed to focus past him.

"Don't tell your master what to do." He ordered, ignoring her concentrated look.

"Kyo shut up!" She shouted angrily as she pushed past him to block another attacker's sword. The force of the blow made her stumble back, her leg not being able to hold the weight.  
She heard a muttered curse from Kyo and then the sound of dying men in the trees behind her as she focused on the heavily muscled man who was using his power to constantly force her backwards.

Yuya's eyes narrowed as she sliced the heavy brute across the stomach. Dropping to the ground dead, Yuya turned to slice another attacker from shoulder to hip, he also dropping dead. Her gaze then flickered to Kyo.

A sight she thought she would never see greeting her. Kyo had an arrow sticking out of his right shoulder. He didn't seem to notice it as he finished off the last assassin with a smirk.

"Kyo." Yuya whispered when she saw how badly it was bleeding.

"What are you staring at woman?" Kyo demanded putting his sword back in its sheath.

"You're hurt." She muttered weakly, feeling childish.

"I've had worse. It's nothing." He said, brushing it off as he sat down and considered how to get it out.

Limping over to him, Yuya kneeled down infront of him, her leg protesting the action.

"Let me help you." She said as she took a closer look at the arrow. It wasn't in deep, but it would need to be pulled out forcefully.

"I don't need your help." Kyo said, his face showing annoyance.

"Shut up." She muttered as she took a hold of it. Yuya took slight pleasure in seeing him wince. Taking a steadying breath, she yanked.

Kyo hissed as the arrow was yanked from his shoulder, and used his uninjured arm to grab her.

"That hurt." He said giving her a dark look.

"I suppose it did. What did you expect? A little prick?" She asked, knowing full well he was acting like a jerk when she was just trying to help him. Glaring back at him, she grabbed his hand and pried his fingers from her arm.

"Now I'm going to bandage it." She said with a sigh as she pulled her medical kit from her pack.

"Hold still." Yuya ordered as she began to pull off his shirt.

"What? Getting friendly are we?" Kyo smirked, knowing it would get her angry.

"Shut up." She muttered finally pulling it off. Grabbing a clean cloth, she cleaned the wound and then began wrapping it.

After fifteen minutes of rude comments and complaints, Yuya finished.

"You're an asshole." She whispered as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She had a light headed feeling telling her that her leg had started bleeding more. She had lost a lot of blood.

"Whatever bitch." Kyo replied pulling his shirt back on.

Yuya ignored him as she walked back to her stuff, her legs feeling like jelly beneath her.

"Shit." She whispered as she collapsed, her mind vaguely feeling herself being caught before she hit the ground as her mind went black.

J3oi27498374834hcjj4h34873249n 387498c3h

Hey, I thought you'd enjoy a nice LONG chapter…I was going to continue on, I hate leaving people on cliffy's, but I gotta go to bed. I have exams tomorrow…just peachy…so I hope you liked it

Messed up and Mixed up

-DHM-


	4. Loneliness is he Same as Coldness

Okay, not like anyone cares, but over the next week (spring break), I am going to try and finish a bunch of my fics, this one included. If you are a fan of Mood Swings, my TT fic, as soon as I finish up a few fics, I will start on the sequel since that is what almost everyone voted for Anyways, enjoy this chappy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of my fics. If I did, my fics would be actually happening….hehehehe

* * *

**Chapter 4: Loneliness is the same as Coldness**

Yuya's eyes fluttered open. She could feel the cold ground under her, but a blanket over her, and a fire beside her. Looking straight up, she saw the bright stars against a dark sky. Sighing deeply, she moved her head to see her surroundings.

She couldn't exactly remember what had happened. She remembered the fight, then helping Kyo, and then it she was walking to her things. After that everything was a blank.

She didn't see Kyo anywhere, but she had a feeling he was nearby. Pushing herself up, she was hit with dizziness that sent her back to the ground, holding her head. Taking a steadying breath, she heard a slight chuckle. Kyo.

"Shut up." She moaned, trying to move her injured leg, but felt the pain shoot up and down it.

Kyo only grinned demonically as he sat down against the tree next to her.

"Don't tell me what to do wench." He ordered the demonic smile still on his face. He set his sword down beside him, and stared into the fire, the light casting shadows on his face.

"You ass." She muttered, once again trying to sit up. Ignoring the dizziness, she pushed herself up and leaned against an oak tree behind her, closing her eyes against the dizzy feeling.

"Shut up wench. You were fool enough to let yourself lose so much blood. I had to haul your heavy ass up here." He muttered continuing to gaze into the fire, an annoyed look in his fire red eyes.

"Yeah, but you could have just left me there. You didn't, so that means it's not my fault. And I'm not fat." She muttered the last part angrily. He had walked right into that comment though, and both of them knew it.

Kyo's eyes hardened and he turned to give her his deadliest look, which she replied to by giving him an innocent smile.

"Kyo…"Yuya said after they had sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What now bitch?" He asked sounding extremely annoyed.

"I just…" She started then stopped, "I just wanted to say thank you. You don't have to bite my head off." She snapped back finally.

"I don't need your thanks." He said in just a rude of tone.

Snapping her eyes in his direction, she mumbled something under her breath. Struggling to stand, she finally stood, putting most of her weight on her good leg as she limped over to where Kyo had placed her sword.

Using the katana as a cane, she turned to face him, anger showing in her eyes.

"You may not need my thanks, but I did take care of your wound." Eyes blazing, she glared down at him, as he stared lazily up at her from his position on the ground. "I don't expect anything from you, but I would appreciate something other than you constantly calling me names." She finished by glaring at him.

When Kyo didn't say anything, she shook her head in disappointment and turned on the heel of her good leg and limped to the other side of the fire, so that the fire blocked all sight of Kyo as she sat down.

Cursing in her mind, Yuya gazed at the fire, wishing she could burn her frustration as easily as it burned the sticks and logs. The fire reminded her of her past, the long and cold nights she spent by herself. Suddenly, she was tossed into a cold and distant memory.

* * *

_A twelve year old blonde haired girl watched the people walk by her, some not noticing her, and others just pushing and shoving past her. With a determined look on her face, she pushed past the people and finally got a moments rest in a deserted alley way. The people outside of it continued to hustle and bustle by, all busy doing things or going places._

_With a heavy sigh, she sat down and leaned against the wall nearest her, her long bangs falling to cover her face as she pulled a pouch from waist. With another sigh, she poured out the few coins she had and groaned. She didn't have much. It would probably only buy her a roll of bread._

_Dropping the few coins back into the pouch, she blew the blonde strands of hair from her face and stood, putting the pouch back into her pocket. Wiping the dirt from her already dirty kimono, she walked back out into the street. That's when it happened._

_"Stop! Thief!" Someone yelled; the crowd seemed to part simultaneously as a young boy, no older than Yuya ran through the cleared path. Without a moment's notice, he slammed into her, knocking her to the ground. The bowl he had been stealing flew to the ground and broke. The boy was once again on his feet, and without a second glance at Yuya or the bowl, took off running again. _

_Yuya lay there, stunned momentarily before easing herself onto her elbows and rubbing the back of her head which had a lump on it. Looking up, she saw three police officers panting infront of her. They were looking after the boy with annoyance and tiredness written all over their faces. _

_Glancing down at her momentarily they muttered curses about the boy. Pushing herself off of the dirty ground, and tried to wipe the dirt from her face and clothes._

_"That inconsiderate jerk." She muttered, looking at her disheveled appearance._

_The shopkeeper came running up at that moment, noticing her for a moment then the police officers, and then to the broken bowl. _

_"Look what that little brat did to my bowl!" the man growled angrily, his eyes showing anger and hatred, directed at Yuya._

_Stepping back in surprise, she watched him warily. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? The dumb street urchin ran into me. Don't go blaming me when he stole it from you in the first place. You should blame yourself. Look at me! I'm covered in dirt now, and all you do is start accusing me." Her voice was deadly and dangerous, even for a twelve year old._

_"You little bitch. How dare you speak to me that way." The shopkeeper growled. Raising his hand, he moved to strike her, but her foot shot up suddenly, keeping his fist away with her foot, while she stood balanced on her other one._

_"Why you…" The man growled angrily as he pulled his hand away, only to get hit in the face with her foot. Bringing her foot down, a small smile on her face, she turned to leave, suddenly realizing something was missing._

_Her eyes widened as her hand flew to where her money pouch was, and an angry expression took over. It was gone._

_Cursing loudly, she cast an angry glance at the man behind her, and stalked off. She now had nothing to buy food, or get a place to sleep that night._

_That night, Yuya was camped in the woods. She had found a bush of wild berries, and taken the risk of eating them. Her tiny fire cast little light on the darkened clearing, and even littler warmth. Huddling as close as she dared get to the fire, Yuya fell asleep, her teeth chattering, in the cold._

* * *

Yuya snapped out of her reverie as someone shook her shoulders. Looking up into Kyo's face, the memories from the past faded, and she was left feeling alone once more even though Kyo was there infront of her.

Kyo had wondered why the bitch of a woman wasn't complaining, and he could tell she wasn't sleeping. So when he had gotten up to see what she was up too, he had seen her unblinking, distant gaze. That was the first time he felt remotely worried. She seemed to be in a trance, and he had seen her tremble slightly as if cold, even though she was warm when he shook her to wake her up.

Her gaze flickered in recognition as she forced herself to focus on him.

His demonic eyes watched her closely, still not letting go of her shoulders. Closing her eyes, Yuya sighed before opening them again. The previous distant look that had been in her eyes was gone, but it had been replaced by that of exhaustion.

"Go away." She said half heartedly, leaning against the tree.

"What if I don't want to?" He asked mockingly, trying to anger her again.

"I don't care anymore." She muttered, the exhaustion creeping into her voice.

Kyo watched her closely, finally letting his hands fall. She seemed different. The trance thing had done something to her, and it had changed her attitude for the moment at least.

Without warning, Kyo leaned towards her, his lips brushing hers lightly, making her eyes shoot open. Without a second thought though, he pulled away and was back on the other side of the fire in the blink of an eye, a devious smile planted on his face.

Yuya sat there with a shocked expression on her face and in her eyes, until finally she fell asleep, not saying anything to Kyo.

* * *

Okay pple, I got enough demands for updates since no one else ever updates. This is the first in the three chapters I'm adding. The next and third are already going to be updated when you are reading this. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the beginning of their little romance….-cackles evilly-

Plotting next two chapters…

DHM-


	5. Feelings Relived

Alright, this chapter is going to be VERY interesting…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Feelings Relived**

Kyo felt Yuya stir early the next morning. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before due to her continual tossing and turning, not being able to sleep herself.

The bounty huntress had had nightmares of her past all night. She had tossed and turned, waking up in a cold sweat more than once.

Finally not chancing the threat of nightmares in her sleep again, Yuya decided to just get up and change, rather than face the threat of her past. Trying to be quiet, Yuya stood, grabbing her washing things and a clean kimono, she went to find a river or hot spring, desperately hoping for the warmer one.

Kyo had watched her go, her limp was less, but it was obvious that it still pained her. With a heavy sigh, he gathered up the supplies he had used to bandage it the day before, and followed after her, staying quiet enough so as not to let her know he was there.

Yuya found a hot spring not far from their camp, a small smile graced her features as she set her things down next to the water, and undressed. Leaving the bandage on, she slipped into the water slowly, letting the warmth of it sooth her aching muscles and clean away her nightmares.

Using a cloth and what was left of her soap, she began to scrub away the dirt that caked her after having traveled for so many days. She felt dirty. Not just the dirt on her body, but she felt the dirtiness of her past. The pain she had caused others, and the suffering she had endured. It scared her though as she remembered such an innocent childhood.

Her brother had always taken care of her, but now he was dead. He had taught her many of the things she knew now, but although her murderous training had come from a legend himself, she had learned patience and kindness from her brother.

She hated herself for not having been able to help him when he had been killed. She herself had been injured by the man with the cross-shaped scar on his back.

Without thinking, Yuya put her hand over the old wound and looked down at it. It was a clean cut, and had scarred, leaving her body permanently marred for the rest of her life.

Closing her eyes, she leaned against the side of the spring and wished all of her troubles away. Although it would never happen, she could always wish. She felt peaceful in the warm water for a while, until she heard soft chuckling behind her.

_Damn it_, she hadn't heard him come up behind her. Her senses had been down, giving him the perfect opportunity. Cursing in her mind, she gritted her teeth and crossed her arms over her chest, spitting into the water as she did so. Her eyes stared stonily ahead, knowing his full attention was on her reaction to his presence.

"What? Not going to invite me in?" His amused reply to himself came.

"Like I would invite a selfish pig into such _pure_ water." She replied, proud of herself for her quick and cocky remark.

There was silence for a moment, and then Yuya felt herself suddenly being lifted out of the water by a pair of hands that had appeared at her waist, which was deep in the water.

Shrieking, she began to struggle, only to receive another chuckle from behind her, as her wet body was pulled against a clothed one.

"What the hell are you doing?" She nearly screamed, a death glare shooting its way in Kyo's direction as she turned her head to stare at him. She couldn't move, and she was pretty sure he was enjoying her temper tantrum.

"I'm going to dress your wound." He replied grinning. "Come to think of it, maybe…" He trailed off, and Yuya got worried for a moment before suddenly he trailed one of his hands down from her waist.

Gasping, Yuya moved to slap his hand away, giving him exactly what he wanted.

"You know," He said, that smile still plastered on his demonic face, "Yelling only stunts your growth."

Yuya flushed a bright red before angling her body so she turned and slapped his face as hard as she could.

Surprised, Kyo didn't have time to block it, and felt a stinging sensation on his left cheek. He stared at her for a moment, surprise written on his face before he seemed to realize what she had done.

Roughly, he sat her down next to a tree and through a blanket at her. She pulled it around herself glaring daggers at him.

Eyes dark, Kyo put the things he had brought with him down next to her, and pushed up the blanket from the wound.

Yuya squeaked in alarm, but quieted instantly at his glare. Even though she would not speak, she would still glare at him. With an icy glare, she hoped he would feel her gaze burn into him.

Not noticing her glare, despite his anger with her, his hands were gentle as he peeled off the old bandage and applied a new one.

Yuya only winced slightly as he applied pressure as he wrapped the bandage around her leg.

Finishing up with a firm tug he glanced up to see her face. She was watching him intently. Her glare had faded, replaced by a confused expression.

Noticing his gaze, she asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because if I didn't, you'd just slow me down." He replied putting the supplies back into a box.

"Why not just leave me?" she asked, a sad expression coming over her face, "Like everyone else in my life." She mumbled as an afterthought.

Kyo was a little shocked by her statement. Alone? Why would she think that. She had Benitora, Okuni, Yukimura, Sasuke, Akira, and although he didn't want to truthfully admit it, himself as well.

"You are not alone woman." He said, a little annoyed at her attitude.

She looked at him, sadness in her eyes.

"You have Benitora, Okuni, Yukimura, Sasuke, and Akira." He growled as she watched him scold her.

Looking away, she wrapped the blanket tighter around her. "You don't understand." She whispered, and without warning stood and ran back towards their camp.

"Dumb woman." Kyo muttered after she had disappeared. Gathering her things and the medical supplies, he made his way back towards the camp, knowing full well that she would be there, and not wanting to talk to him.

Something was eating away at her. Kyo could see it, but she obviously could not. Without meaning to, he had become worried. Her behavior the night before and her recently discovered past were starting to take a toll on her. He had listened to her whimper in her sleep, but he had not done or said anything about it. He would have to though, if he was going to make sure she was alright, both mentally and physically.

As expected, when Kyo returned to the camp, Yuya was busying herself with doing mindless tasks like repeatedly cleaning her sword and making sure her things were all placed correctly near where she was sitting.

Ignoring her mindless tasks, Kyo decided to take a nap, having not received a good amount of sleep the night before due to Yuya's continuous noise making.

Glancing briefly at Kyo, Yuya continued to clean her sword. She didn't want to talk about her past and about what she had meant by not having anyone. Closing her eyes and sighing deeply, she went back to her task.

* * *

Okay then, we have 2/3 chapters, one more to go…I hope you enjoyed.

P.S. The next chapter is the end of this fic...MWAHAHAHAHAHA

One more left and grinning,

DHM-


	6. The Pig Head of Right and Wrong

Alright people. You are going to hate me, but this is the last chappy…MWAHAHAHAHAHA….and you are hopefully gonna love it. This makes 2/8 fics completed….YAY for me, which means when I finish the other 6 I have to do, then I will be making new fics. Until then, I will be finishing my current ones, instead of giving myself more work to do. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned it, but I don't….

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Pig Head of Right and Wrong**

Kyo woke late in the afternoon, having caught up on his much needed sleep. With a heavy sigh, he opened his heavy eyelids, to find Yuya making an early dinner. Immediately, several rude remarks came into his head, and a mischievous grin plastered itself onto his face.

"Ugly!" he called, positioning himself better so that he could see her reaction, "I hope you don't cook as bad as you look." He silently cheered himself on when he saw her body stiffen, and her knuckles tighten and whiten as she gripped the spoon she was stirring with.

Taking a slow, deep steady breath, Yuya continued to stir, not letting him get the full pleasure of her reaction. Usually she would have started cursing and yelling at him, but she was still not in the mood to deal with his stupidity.

"Did I hit a sore spot?" his grin still on his face.

Grinding her teeth, she refused to respond, and focused her attention on stirring the soup. Letting it sit, she got up and moved away from the pot and back over to her things to get a bowl out. She would not serve him.

"Don't forget to taste it first. I wouldn't want to poison myself with your cooking." Kyo remarked watching her jaw muscles twitch.

In the blink of an eye, Yuya had stormed over to him, and was holding the wooden spoon like a club.

"You don't know when enough is enough!" She ground out as she hit him over the head with the spoon with enough force that it broke.

Furious now that she had broken the spoon on his ridiculously hard head, Yuya stormed back over to her belongings and began searching for a new spoon, leaving a shocked Kyo in her wake.

"Bitch." Kyo whispered as he stood and grabbed Yuya by the neck and slammed her back into a tree.

With a startled yelp, Yuya look down at Kyo who held her neck in a vice like grip.

"Do not forget who you serve woman." Kyo spat out, his demonic eyes glaring long and hard at her with the promise of death.

Grabbing his hand with both of hers, Yuya began to apply pressure until he dropped her. Standing as tall as she could, Yuya glared back at him.

"And you don't forget who you're dealing with. I've dealt with nastier things than you Demon Eyes Kyo, and as you can tell, I'm still in one piece. I can't say the same for the fools who tried to kill me, but let's just say they found out why people say never give a gun to a girl." Yuya's eye s seemed as dark and dangerous as Kyo's, and he could tell she was telling the truth, but then again, none of the people she had faced could compare to him.

"Mind your place woman." He growled darkly.

"My place," Yuya said pointing a finger at his already close chest, "Is away from you. All you do is cause trouble and insult me, even though I do my best to help you. You," She said beginning to poke him repeatedly with her finger at every word, trying to emphasize her point, "Are and ungrateful, disgusting pig of a man, and I hope that I never see your ugly ass face ever again."

Grabbing her finger tightly, he applied just enough pressure as to hurt it without breaking it, receiving a stomp on his foot from Yuya in return.

"Damn bitch!" Kyo grunted releasing her finger which she cradled in her other hand.

"All you are is a pig of a man. Why don't you go find yourself a whore house. At least they will make you happy." Yuya snapped as she pushed past him, purposefully ramming her shoulder into his.

Kicking over the pot of soup she had been making, so that Kyo would have nothing to eat, she grabbed up her bag and katana. Without glancing at him, Yuya stalked from the camp and out onto the road next to the clearing as she made her way towards the next town, not caring what became of Kyo.

Kyo watched Yuya leave, not caring what became of the wench. Ignoring the pot, he gathered his own things, and set out on another road that forked from the one Yuya had taken. He knew where she was heading, and he would enjoy having her come running to him, assassin or not.

Yuya was on her way towards an encampment of her enemies, and he didn't really know if she'd survive the night. Grinning, he stopped just before walking onto it, to watch her tense form walk away.

"Dumb wench." He muttered, a grin on his face before he turned down the trail and walked away from her.

* * *

Yuya cursed under her breath for a good half hour after leaving the camp she had shared with Kyo. Finally stopping to take a break, and give her leg a chance to rest, Yuya threw her bag to the ground, and sat ungracefully on a flattened rock. The sun was beginning to set, which meant that she would have to walk all through the night to reach the next town.

Immediately, after having realized this, Yuya began cursing all over again in her head, several curses escaping her lips as well.

"Arrogant…selfish…bastard…"Yuya muttered throwing a rock from the ground at a nearby tree.

Yuya's head snapped up when she heard a rustled come from the road infront of her. Slowing her breathing, and grabbing the hilt of her sword, she stood and crouched into a defensive position.

No other sound came, but Yuya could sense a presence. A human presence. Eyes narrowed, Yuya silently drew her katana, and listened again. Her pupils were dilating, trying to be able to see in the failing light.

With a sudden crash, five men jumped from the trees and bushes infront of her. In a heartbeat, Yuya was fighting off blows from all five, trying to take in how they moved. She cut one down, and then another, leaving her with three more. They all grinned at her wickedly as if knowing something she did not.

They all grabbed daggers, and Yuya muttered curses under her breath as each assailant threw two daggers at her. She managed to dodge four of them. One sliced past her shoulder, giving her a slight cut. The other buried itself in her right shoulder.

Crying out with sudden pain, Yuya grabbed and yanked the dagger from her shoulder, but too late. The three attackers had caught her off guard and all three were charging. A sudden flash of grey crossed her vision, and immediately the other three attackers were cut down. Yuya gripped her bleeding shoulder as she looked down at the dead men.

Her gaze drifted up to see Kyo cleaning his blade of blood. Fury flashed across her features and then pain washed over her and her legs felt weak.

Sighing with boredom, Kyo walked over to her, and caught her just before she fell. Picking her up bridal style, he walked back over to wear her bag was, and set her down on the rock, leaning her bag against the tree.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yuya demanded in a slightly strained voice.

"Saving your ass." Kyo replied shortly.

"Thanks." She muttered before clenching her teeth in pain as Kyo pulled down the shoulder of her kimono and gently dabbed away the blood that was dripping from the wound.

"Kyo…"Yuya said after a few minutes of him gently cleaning her wound, and her blinking away tears of pain.

Kyo didn't respond, but kept cleaning the wound. Yuya, taking that as his answer sighed heavily then said, "I was wrong about what I said earlier." She muttered, her eyes gazed up at the setting sun.

"So was I." He muttered as he pulled out a roll of bandages.

Yuya was surprised by his statement and looked down at him. "When I said I was alone…" She began then stopped for a moment as winced as he tightened the bandage around her wound.

"You're not alone." Kyo said for her.

"You're grateful." Yuya said for him.

Yuya smiled slightly at him while Kyo's hands remained gently as he wrapped her shoulder, Yuya suddenly realizing that half of her chest was bare.

Turning a bright red, Yuya tensed, but noticed that Kyo wasn't making rude comments or acting like a hentai.

Finishing up, Kyo looked up at her bright red face, and allowed a cocky grin to light up his own face.

"Don't even start." Yuya warned as she quickly covered herself up.

Chuckling slightly, Kyo began putting the medical supplies away as Yuya continued to blush with embarrassment and anger.

"Thank you for coming after me." She said when he was done. Standing, Kyo took the box of supplies over to his things which had been left a few feet away from where Yuya's were.

When he didn't hear her again, he turned to look at her, only to have her right infront of him. Looking down slightly he grinned mischievously at her.

Without warning, Kyo bent his head down, and lightly kissed her on the lips, his arms snaking around her waist in the process. Yuya leaned into him, finding comfort in his warm arms.

Pulling back a few seconds later, Yuya looked up at Kyo.

"Does this mean that you're going to stop teasing me now?" her eyes shining brightly.

Instead of answering, Kyo pulled her against him, and kissed her more harshly this time, letting his actions speak louder than words and tell more than you'd know.

* * *

Okay people…That was the end of More Than You'll Ever Know…I had to put that last line in there….hehehehe…mischievous me….Anyways, I hope you guys like it…ttyl…

Only 6 more fics to finish…I'm not really looking forward to this….

DHM-


End file.
